How to become LEGEND
by tigershark8600
Summary: This is the experience of me and my friends playing destiny, but in story format. All made up characters are friends of mine tat played destiny with me.( Will follow into destiny 2, but as a sperate story that won't be started until this one is completed.)
1. chapter 1

chapter 1

"Dammit! Were pinned down!"

I'm getting strong armed by Fallen and Vex from nearly ever side. A fallen mercanary called Taniks the Scarred, was hired to break Aksor the Archon Priest out from the Prison of Elders (a high security prison for the worst of the worst in the solar system) so the vanguard sent my fireteam to intercept the bastard before he could succeed. The Vex managed to cut off their escape, but now we got to clear out the Fallen and the Vex before we can secure the Archon Priest. Everything was going fine, until the fallen called in more reinforcements. Then everything went to hell. There was nothing but vandals and captains hardened from constant battles and non-stop war swarming the area. The fact they were equipped stealth tech was icing on the cake. As I rant to myself about how much of a shit show thid all is my fellow exo friend BearBear got pushed behind the same rock as me. Now its me and him doing our best to stave off the fallen and the remaining vex.

"Dammit BearBear, this is your fault!" I said screaming into his ear.

"How is this my fault Sam?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I don't know. Blaming you just makes me feel better. I'll admit that running in guns blazing probably wasn't the best idea, but I couldn't think of a better plan of attack. Its my go-to strategy after all ."

"Its the only strategy you can come up with Samster...you and every other titan." He said as he mumbled the last part.

I tried to take a look out of cover and map out a possible path to a better vantage point, but a bolt of arc energy made me reconsider that train of thought real quick.

"Dammit! BearBear this isn't working and this rock doesn't provide much room for two." I said narrowing my eyes into nasty glare.

"Oh, okay. I can fix that." He said with a creepy tone in his voice. He raised his gun and pointed it right at me.

"Wait BearBear I was just-"

 **BANG**

I look over my shoulder to see a vandal decloak and fall to the ground with a bullet in its head. I breath a sigh of relief and give BearBear a nasty look.

"What? You said there wasn't much room for two. Three would have been a crowd."

"Thanks for the save I guess." I look over the bullet hole in the vandals head. Clean shot right between its eyes.

"At least it was a nice shot."

"Thanks. Spas always drags me along to do those stupid crucible bounties with him in our spare time. You should join us. A little PvP wouldn't hurt."

"In the Crucible's case, yes it would.Plus you know I hate the Crucible. Its too competitive for my taste. And as a titan its my duty to lay the smack down to my enemies with my bare hands. It's the most effective way to put them down."

"No its not-"

"YES IT IS!"

Just as we were about to start arguing, two fallen captains came from both sides of the rock to skewer us with their electro-blades.

"Shit! BearBear its time to go!"

With each of our respected movement abilities, we took to the sky as eight electric blades came down where we were just standing. I boosted myself a couple of yards away while BearBear blinked, effectively teleporting right next to me. Now with that we pit some distance between us I activated my juggernaut shield and ordered BearBear to get behind me. As my shield soaks up all the damage, I close the distance between is and the heart of all the fallen and remaining vex. Taking notice of the web-like cracks forming in my shield and run faster. By now all the enemies have take notice of us and my shield shatters like glass under the relentless bombardment, so I do the best I can to tank the shot for BearBear.

"Fuck it, were close enough. Now BearBear!"

On cue, BearBear leaped over me and activates his Arc Blade. He is consumed in arc energy and channels it into his dagger. No one is faster than a hunter usimg Arc Blade. He immediately teleports to the nearest vandal and cuts them down, transmuting them into electricity to fizzle out into nothing. He cuts down any and everything with the simplest touch of his dagger. Swinging it in a powerful upward arc sends out a powerful wave of arc energy along the ground in front of him, annihilating everything it touches. Finishing off his path of destruction with a majestic spin, he releases the last of his power in a destructive wave of electricity around him. Good thing to.The last few minotaurs surrounding him looked ready to karate chop him into oblivion.

"Hell yeah BearBear! That's what I'm talking about!"

I hear a roar behind me and turn to see the two captains from earlier dash towards me. I charge back at them, all to eager to meet their challenge.The first one cames in swinging, but a well placed Stormfist to the chest sends the big guy reeling, but that only leaves me open for the second captain to come up and slash me across the chest, leaving two singed marks across my chest plating. The cut wasn't too deep. It didn't even penetrate the armor. The real problem was the arc damage. That shit stung like hell. Whats the point of being a robot if I still feel pain. Did humans really have to add that to my final design. I threw a punch only damaging his arc shield.

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention the higher ups have shields? Well- they have shields.

And I still needed a little more time to recuperate my light before I could muster up another Stormfist, so I decided to have my ghost materialize my many exotics, **The Fourth Horsemen** , and release a full barrels worth on the captains. Effectively dropping them both. Good thing this shotgun fires in full auto or these to would have been a pain. Too bad I didn't notice the stealth vandal standing behind me with its blades raised...

 **SLIIIIINK**

"AAAAH!"

I stumbled forward as I was taken back from the sudden attack. I swing behind me only to hit nothing but air. As I recover from the first attack, my back lights up in pain again from another invisible assailant. Great now theres two of them! And that stupid cloaking tech was making this fight a lot harder than it should have been.

"BearBear, a little help!"

"I'm kinda busy with my own problem here."

I take a second from my own problem to spare a glance at BearBear, only to see him weaving between karate chops from minotaurs a new batch of Vex that had just teleported in from out of nowhere (yeah they do that). Well isn't this just super-wait… my SUPER! I forgot about my Super. I charge my body up with arc energy jump up and slam my fists into the ground, releasing a devestating **FIST OF HAVOC**. The massive wave of arc energy rippled out from around me instantly wiping the stealth vandals from existence and creating a shockwave that rushed straight towards the Vex surrounding BearBear. Seeing the wave coming, BearBear blinked away as the vex were transmuted into harmless electric sparks. Now that the vex were handled, we could finally take a second to breathe and have our ghost repair our armor. Until two doors built into the geography of the area opened up to reveal more fallen vandals, dregs, and shanks. We we now now pinned between a small army of fallen and a cliff's edge.

"Well shit." I completely exhausted and BearBear is no different. Now we got more enemies to fight and I didn't get a chance to pick up more ammo.

"Give us a break."

Almost like the Traveler was answering my quiet prayer for a miracle, a scatter grenade bursted to life in the center of the horde of grunts, completely consuming five dregs and two shanks in void energy. Everyone looked up to see a female warlock floating up above the crowd and blast a ball of death.

The **NOVA BOMB.**

It rocketed into the center of the small army and detonated, completely wiping out everything. Those that didn't get hit were swallowed up by the dome of void energy that form afterwards. Me and BearBear looked on in shock as Spas finally made her appearance.

"What took you so damn long?! One more minute and we would have been waiting for our ghost for revivals." I screamed. What king of leader leaves her team to fend for themselves.

"Thats if the Fallen didn't scrap them first." BearBear added.

"No one told you to leave me behind to finish off the rest of the Vex back in the clearing when they blew up my sparrow." I grumble off to myself saying how there were Vex here too but whatever. Me and BearBear take this time to allow our ghost to repair any damages we sustained before we dealt with the big hancho of this little operation.

"Well it looks like you guys didn't wake our guest up just yet. Were you waiting for me to ring the doorbell for you?" She asked in her usual snarky tone.

"Nah, we just thought after all the hard work we did to clear the area for his grand awakening you could wake up the sleeping bear."

"Well what are we waiting for? Its time for the priest to meet its god."

"Oh god, you did not just say that."

Spas's ghost activates the pod's cell door. The door popped open with a loud hiss. Gust of cold steam rolls out the pod from cryogenic stasis being deactivated. Me and BearBear take aim just as the Archon Priest wraps his hands around the opening of the pod jumps down with a his gun in hand (did they freeze him with his gun?!). He landed with a resounding boom, kicking up dust and loose dirt into a small dust cloud. The earth shook from the sheer force of this guy just leaving his pod.

"By the Traveler, this guy must weigh a freaking ton!" I don't think I've seen a fallen so big before besides a Kell.

He leans forward with his arms splayed out and releases a loud, bellowing roar. He stands to his full height and points his shrapnel launcher right at us(seriously, why did they let him keep his gun?!). He looks us over one last time before sneers he aims down sights. At this moment Spas decides to speak up.

"Sorry to wake you from your ice bath big guy, but we were sent to recapture you before the fallen could reclaim you, but seeing as now your free from containment and you don't look to keen on going back on your cell, I think its best if we just kill ya. Because you would be a real pain if we let you escape. So if you don't mind I would like to end this quick. Iron Banner arrives today and I don't want to be late."

Aksor released a feral growl, breaking me from my train of thought, and hovered one of his fingers over the trigger of his gun. Ready to blast us with canisters of explosives. He doesn't seem to care if were late or not. Spas sighed.

"I guess you want to do this the hard way then? Oh well."

Her ghost materialized the gjallahorn from her inventory and she aimed the beautiful piece of weaponry right at his big ass head.

"Its your funeral."

 **End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well that was more difficult than I would have wanted it to be, but I did enjoy shooting him in the head so I guess its still a win-win." I was abit more hesitatant to agree.

"Easy for you to say. You didn't get launched off the platform from all his stomping AND get lit up by a sorch cannon the whole time!"

We finally managed to put Aksor down for good after a long drawn out fight with the big bastard calling in more Fallen reinforcements to try and stop us. Right now Spas is standing where the Archon Priest's body evaporated into ether while BearBear is informing the Vanguard of our misson success.

"What are you talking about? I helped."

"All you did was camp on a high ledge and snipe and use your Nova Bomb ONCE! Atleast BearBear got close to Aksor to get me after I went down and wsited for revive."

BearBrear jumped into the conversation, adding his 2 cents into the mix.

"Sam is right Spas. You sniped and watched as Aksor tear us limb from limb. In Sam's case, literally."

"No one asked for your input BearBear. Anyway, what did Cayde say?"

"He said our next mission is to investigate a secret hive beast hidden in the depths of the moon, but we have time to rest before we have to go."

Spas contemplated on that information.

"So Spas, whats our next move?"

Spas was our leader. She planned our next move, wether we rest after a mission or do missions back to back. She pretty good at her job. We come out alive so I say shes doing good.

"Lets go back to the Tower. We could use a break after the last strike with the Sephiks-Prime."

I hated that strike mission. Stupid teleporting Servitor.

"Yeah, but what about Parkour and the others?"

What I'm refering to is our other three fireteam members: Miget, Wiz, and Parkour. Some time ago, we use to be a fireteam of six until they were sent out to kill the Black Garden while we were sent to deal with Draksis, the Winter Kell. They killed the 'Heart' of the Black Garden and were referred to as LEGEND. Ever since then, they were sent on seperate missions. We barely even have time to hangout together without them being called to do a mission. So we need to get stronger if we want to be noticed by the Vanguard and paired with our friends again, but with them killing Valus Ta'aurc we realize just how much stronger we needed to be.

"We can't be noticed if were relaxing. We neeed to keep pushing."

"Sam is right. We can relax next time, but for now lets do one more mission." Its seems like BearBears in agreement. Spas looked between the two of us and sighed.

"Fine, but lets go change our gear at least. We need some solar based guns if were going to stand a chance to take on the hive. Agreed?" Me and BearBear looked at eachother and smiled.

"Agreed." So we were off. Ghost materalized us into our ships and we were off to the Tower.

Once we reached the tower our ghosts dropped us off to go park our ships in the Hangar. We take our helmets off for the first time in days, I'm reminded how my friends look. BearBear is an Exo like me. He's a very dull blue and has two little antennae on top of his head. As for Spas, she is awoken. She is a pale purple with teal eyes and a orange up-side-down triangle marking on her forehead. We were eachothers first friend since our revivals and our bond has been strong since. We even refer to eachother as siblings sometimes. Its been so long since I have seen their faces it makes me relieved to take a break. Looking at her makes me feel old. Good thing I'm a exo. I don't age. I'm a brown with red eyes and a metal piece that serves as eyebrows that give me a kind of an angry look, but don't worry its just part of my design. I'm actually really nice. As we headed to the Hall of Gaurdians to speak to the vanguard,we were immediately greeted by the crucible handler, Lord Shaxx.

"Ah Spas, its nice to see you again. Are you here for another round of Crucible?"

"Maybe next time, Shaxx. Right now we need to talk to the vanguard."

We say goodbyes to Shaxx and enter the central area to see-

"Midget?!"

"Sam?!"

We run up to each other and didour secret handshake. Passed her was Parkour standing next to Cayde-6 and Wiz standing next to Zavala. Other than BearBear, Miget is the only other human I'm friends with. She earned her name from her height. She still taller than the average man like all guradians, but slightly shorter than the rest of us. She id light-skin with short orange-brown hair.

"So whats up with you guys lately? Any recent missions?"

"Yeah actually. We just came back from taking down the Archon Priest."

"Archon Priest?"

"Big, scary Fallen with big fire gun." BearBear threw in.

"Gotcha." Yeah Miget can be pretty simple sometimes. I'm pretty sure she is the youngest in our whole fireteam though.

 **"You took down Aksor**?" Zavala asked as he aproached us.

"Yes sir. He put up quite the fight let me tell you-"

"-but lets not get sidetracked." Spas interupted.

"We heard from Cayde-6 that we are to investigate a secret hive beast hidden in the moon."

 **"Yes, but that mission was assigned to Parkour and his fireteam. You were suppose to deal with Sekrion the Nexus Mind."**

He looks at Cayde with a stern look. Cayde raises his hands defensively.

"Hey don't look at me it was Ikora's idea.I just went along with it." Zavala looked at Ikora who merely smiles.

"What? I merely believe that its time you gave our other protigee students a chance to prove themselves as guardians is all."

Zavala looked us over questioningly. Contemplating on idea of us going instead of Parkour and his team.

 **"Very well Ikora, I trust your judgement. If you believe these three young guardians deserve a chance than they will hunt down this hive abomination while the others take down Nexus Mind**."

" Yes! This is our chance to show them we got what it takes to become legends. I walked up to Ikfora, thanking her.

"Please young titan, it was no trouble. Actually, it was your Titan friend, Wiz, that proposed the idea."

Everyone looked over at Wiz who merely shrugged. I forgot how much he rarely talks. Its all in the facial expressions with him. To bad he normally has his helmet on. He is a Awoken like Spas. He has purple eyes and a deep purple hair color. His haor was fashioned in a perfect tousle hairstyle that really fit him. Wiz is one hell of a fighter, even better than me. He once used knight's sword to help me cut down a horde of thralls that had surrounded us back during our old days as a 6-man fireteam. We were still left pretty beaten up afterwards though. There were ALOT of thralls. Ah, good times. It sucks the vanguard had split us up into two fireteams to help 'spread our skills out to help maximize our effectiveness' or whatever.

"Guardian I'm curious, why do you call him Wiz when he is a titan?" Ah yes,that infamous question again. I never get tired answering it.

" Its because his cunning is as sharp and lethal as a hive wizard ma'am." I said laughing at how rediculous that rumor sounds when speaking to a wizard, Ikora of all people.

She seemed a bit intriged though.

"My aren't you lucky to have someone so gifted on you team. Sounds like a runner up for Zavala when he steps down from the mantle of titan vanguard."

We shared a laugh as Zavala gave us a confused look.

"Hey guys, Cayde here, you know you don't have to start those missions until tomorrow. Take the day off guardians. You've earned it. Parkour, we'll talk later about that new intel you found for me."

Oh yes, how can I forget about Parkour. After the defeat of the Vex's Black Garden he became Cayde-6's top scouter. His optic sensors never shined so bright. Oh yeah, he is also a Exo. He's yellow and blue with a slender frame in contrast to my bigger, bulkier one. His 'eyes' are yellow too, really reminds my of those sweeper robots scattered around the tower. He hates beginning called them.

As we all walked out of the Hall of Vanguard, I came up with a fun idea.

"I don't know about you guys, but I can definitely go for a drink right about now. Anybody want to join me?" I said.

BearBear and Miget decided to join me, but the other chose to speak to Lord Saladin about entering the Iron Banner for a quick match to practice some sniper shots. "Wait, the Iron Banner isn't for practicing Spas, its for serious guardians looking for a real challenge." "Yeah I know right. Its going to be fun poppin their skulls open with my new sniper rifle, Ex Machina~." "You mean the one you got to replace your old one, Eirene RR4, after the gunsmith couldn't fix it after you smashed it in a rage when Parkour beat you in Rumble Crucible?"

There was a big blue vein on her awoken forehead. "I don't wanna talk about it." Sad to say, that wasn't even the first sniper she broke out of anger.

That elicited a slight chuckle from Wiz. "Whats so funny Wiz, you know I'm getting back at you for when you beat me and Parkour durong the last Iron Banner Event." Wiz merely shrugged. I remember that too. Spas had to replace the sniper she had back then, the VIOLATOR VII, with Eirene RR4. I think anytime Spas loses in a big guardian event, she breaks a sniper beyong repair.

"We'll see you later Spas. Try not to make the ALL the guardians quit. There was barely anyone last time I went in for a match." She scoffed. "No promised. If they can't handle my aim, then they shouldn't be in the competitons." She said with a smirk. Oh no.Traveler bless those guardians poor,poor light for the hell those three are going to put them through.

Me, BearBear, and Miget went to the hangar and bumped into Amanda Holiday as we were heading out. I asked if she wanted to join us, but she declined. "Sorry darlin, I'm workin on a new jumpship design. One thats going to compete with even the fastest ships out there." She said as she pulled her wielding mask back down and slid back under the hood of her prototype. Oh well, I guess another time then.I hopped into my ship, the Fatal Vision, and join BearBear and Miget as we headed down to the Last City to see if there was a good bar open with a sports channel so we could root for Spas and the others in the Iron Banner to see who will win the first match of the season. Because, unlike Shaxx, Lord Saladin don't let weaklings play.

 **End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

We make it through the mass of people walking the streets and enter a bar called 'Traveler's Blessings' where we are immediately welcomed with cheers from all the citizens inside the bar. Well, Miget was, me and BearBear we basically pushed aside as the people swarmed Miget.

"Guys alittle help?" Miget said uncomfortably.

I started thinking of a way to break up the crowd.

"I could start a bar fight."

"NO!"

"NO!"

BearBear and Miget screamed simaltaneously. BearBear pulls out his hand cannon, the Ace of Spades , and pops three bottles on the bar countertop in rapid successions. A few gasp went off as everyone looked in BearBear's direction.

"Alright, shows over. Your smothering the little lady."

Everyone looked back at Miget, who meekly waved as her face turn red from embarrassment. Everyone apologized and head back to their booths leaving me, BearBear, and Miget to ourselves. BearBear blows the smoke from the barrel before he spins it around and places it back into his holister.

"And thats how you break up a crowd without starting a bar fight free-for-all."

I shrug my shoulders as I approach the bartender.

" Atleast my idea was less expensive. You just wasted three wine bottles with your stupid stunt."

I order three beers for the three of us and tell the bartender to put the bottles on my tab.

" My idea was expensive?" BearBear said retorically.

"Guys it alright. Lets just watch Parkour win the Iron Banner event for today and-"

"Wait wait wait. Back up. You meant watch Spas win right? She is the best in crucible."

"So is Parkour."

That when BearBear interjects.

"Guys be quiet. The events starting."

We look up at the big tv screen overhead watch as the camera pans out to show off both teams.

"It looks like Spas and Parkour are on the same team, but Wiz isn't. Won't this be interesting." Miget said enthusiastically.

It starts off with both teams branching out all over the place. Parkour get the first kill with a headshot from his auto rifle, the, shedding first blood. Spas isn't far behind though, as she catches a titan off guard with her energy drain and finish him off with her shotgun, the Found Verdict.

"I swear the range on that warlock melee makes me think the Traveler has a bias towards warlocks." Miget giggles whe BearBear orders another beer.

"Don't feel too bad. Look."

I look back at the screen to see it focusing on Wiz in a battle against a warlock and a hunter.

"There is no way he can beat them both. He's screwed."The stranger next to me said. Only to look in shock to see Wiz absolutely WRECK them both. By the traveler's light, he just killed them both.

"Wait what?"

I look back at the screen to realize that the hunter and warlock that Wiz killed was definitely Spas and Parkour. Their ghost revived them back to full health, but that didn't matter. Their pride was hurt. And now they are out for blood. Traveler bless the light of all the guardians, because SO many guardians are about to quit thr Iron Banner Event.

 **TWO HOURS LATER...**

"Man, that was freaking awsome!!!"

I screamed as we walked down the streets of the Last City.

"I know. I didn't think Spas could catch all three guardians in her Nova Bomb like that."

"Please, did you see how Parkour wipe out the rest of the enemy team with his arc blade?!" Miget said cheerfully.

"All except Wiz. He killed Parkour with his Fist of Panic." BearBear said.

"You mean Fist of Havoc?" I corrected.

"I meant what I said."

If I had flesh a vein would be bulging on my forehead right now. "You know BearBear, did I tell you how how much I hate you?"

"Yeah. All the time. I'm pretty sure its your way of saying 'I love you'."

"Its not."

"Yes it is."

Walk the streets for about an hour trying out shops, venders and resturants. "So there me and Wiz were, pended down under the ramp, distracting Valus. He just wouldn't stop unleashing volley after volley of missle at us." Miget was just finished tell us how they manayed to defeat Valus Tau'arc. "When suddenly, Parkour came from the other side of the room with his Celestial Nighthawk on his head and went Golden Gun. With one mighty shot, he finished off Valus. That was a hard mission, but it sure was fun riding in a interceptor...until I accidentally ran over Wiz." We shared a laugh at the last comment Miget added. "Seems like our leaders both have a habit of camping and sniping." BearBear said. "Yeah, but its nice to see you guys managed to bring the big goliath down." I said. "

"Yeah, it was tough...and AMAZING!!! I got to ride an intercepter!"

"Those are fun to ride. I remember when I hit Spas with an intercepter."

"By accident?"

"Yeah, sure, accident. Heh heh."

"Well Sam and Miget I'm heading in for the night. Be safe on your way home."

"Sure thing bro, see ya later."

He calls his ship down, the 'Act on Instinct' down from orbit to hover over us. The engines blow up a dust cloud that sends all forms of debris flying. All near by citizens were instantly covered their eyes including Miget. Bear Bear waved one final goodbye before his ghost rematerialized him into the ship and flew them off to the other side of the city.

"Well it seems its my time to depart. I guess this is goodbye for now. I wish you the best of luck on your mission against the hive."

" And the same for you on fighting Sekrion."

 _Sigh_ * Well I guess it my turn to hit the sack too. I guess."

In the same fashion as BearBear I called in my ship, the Ketchup, and flew off to my home near the Tower's base.

 **End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

" _Everyone listen up. Incoming message from the vanguard. Its Ikora Ray."_ Spas said as we were hyperjumping to the moon.

 ** _Something dark stirs in the depths of the Hellmouth. We can feel it. A Hive avomination bred for unthinkable evil We must pierce the veil of their Summoning Pits and destroy this creature before the Hive unleash it upon us all._**

 **10 minutes after landing...**

 **BAM***

Just like that, the acolytes head exploded into pulp as its entire body dissolves into ashes and chitin.

"HA! Gotcha ya stupid drone!" Spas screamed as she walked towards the entrance to the Hellmouth while aiming her sights--completely out in the open. As the swarm of acolytes started firing back at her, me and BearBear fly past Spas on our sparrows to engage them alittle closer. BearBear leaped off his sparrow, the EV-35 Arc Runner, allowing it to smash into one of the acolytes. I on the other hand decided to stay on my sparrow, the EV-36 Solscout, and just ram him into one of the boulders they were using as cover. I cracked the rock and caved in the acolyte's chest. It struggled for a moment before it died and turned into mush and ash. All over my lovely sparrow.

"Gross dude, I just got it repainted."

I hopped off my sparrow and smashed my fist into a nearby acolyte, only to get shot in the back by the last remaining one.

"Dammit! That stings like hell."

"I gotcha."

 ***SWOOSH***

 ***SHINK***

Just like that, one of BearBear's signature throwing knives was buried deep in the head of the last acolyte. It jerked in response and then slowly slumped to the ground as it dissolved into nothingness.

"Man I love shooting. Alright you two, its time to take out those three knights and descend into the Hell Mouth and taker of this 'hive weapon' Ikora was talking about during orbital reentry."

We enter the passage and crouched as to not be detected. We look over the stairs to see two knights below us, one kneeling down to inspect his hive boomer while the one was looking away from him, and the last one at the bottom of the second set of stairs.

"Ok, heres the plan. BearBear you turn invisible and sneak up to the knight thats directly below us while Sam you...Samster?"

She looked over fo me and noticed I wasn't still there. I already ran out into the open and ruined whatever plan she was making.

"Come and get a piece of me you over grown bug!" I screamed as I ran past the first two knight and straight to the one standing alone.

 **"RAAAAAGAAAAAH"** The knights roared as they turned around, only to taste the bottom of BearBear's boot as he leaped off its face and Spas came in and used his Scorched Touch. I ran ahead to the last one as he prepared his sword. I could feel the power of my light flaring in excitment as I approach him. He swings his cleaver down on me, but I managed to catch the blade. The only problem is the blades cut straight into a guardian's light once it touches them, so the moment I touched it burned. Like. HELL.

"Godammit. Stupid light-eating swords!!!"

I released the damn blade and sidestepped the big bastard and punched the side of exoskeleton, cracking it. I tapped into the power of the void and used it to make a barrier over my body. The knight swung again and I caught it. It still burned, but it was tolerable enough for my to keep my grip. I lung forward and headbutted the big bug in the face, staggering him. I ripped the blade from him and tossed it to the ground. I pulled out my shotgun, the Comedian, and blasted the knights head off.

"Haaa! Eat it you damn overgrown space roach!"

"Real reckless Sam, real reckless." BearBear deadpanned.

"Screw you it worked. Now lets head down to the pits."

We head down the mulriple flights of stairs until we enter a wide hallway filled with the bones of dead guardians.

And in here we see thralls, these big skeletons look alikes with teeth, on their knees. They were devouring what little light had remained in the old bones.

" _Thralls_." I said as I cracked my knuckles. I hate thralls. The only thing I like about them is how they run head long into battle without any care of bodily harm. My kinda fighting, but thats it.

"Sam." Spas called out.

I looked at her and she gave me a devilish smirk.

"You know what to do."

I gave her a smirk of my own. Oh yeah this is going to be fun. I screamed to the top of my lungs getting everythings attention, which revealed the presence of a hiding wizard. The thralls all came at us in a big cluster. I feel my light flaring back up again, but this time it was much bigger. Oh yeah, its time for the Fist of Havoc. I charge up my power and feel the power of arc consume me and course through body. As the hunger thralls closed the distance between us, I stepped forward and take a small leap into the air and slam down with both my fist. The area around us was lit up by the power of my arc. Every single thrall was consumed by the arc and was erased on the molecular level. The wizard thought she could make a last ditch effort and blast us to death, but Spas and BearBear wasn't having it. They whipped out their snipers, the Devil's Dawn and

Ex Machina~ respectively, and obliterated her head with a double headshot.

Spas looked so proud of that shot. " Alright guys, lets keep moving."

We head down the next flight of stairs and turn right and enter a large corridor. There were two upper levels and a large ass door, chained up with a large hive lock on it. BearBear approached the door and deployed his ghost to see what it could do.

" _A triptych of Hive runes, said to be uncrackable..."_

As BearBear's ghost analyzed the runes we hear the entrances on the upper levels open as the hive come pouring out.

" _They know were here. I'll get to work."_

So now it a game of time. Can we outlast the hive onslaught long enough for Bear's ghost to decode the runes or will we be comsumed? Well only one way to find out.

Spas started spouting out her orders."SPLIT UP! STAY ON THE MOVE AND DON'T LET THEM SURROUND YOU!"

And just like that, the fight was on.

I ran up the stair to the upper level on my right and was greeted by a wave of thralls. Naturally I punched one and activated a force barrier and dived knee deep into a sea of thralls.

 ***BAM***

One down.

 ***BAM* *BAM***

Two more down.

 ***BAM***

There goes another. This is too easy. As I became a unstoppable punching machine (literally) I got a little to punch happy and punched a curse thrall. Yeah, so when a wizard experiments of a thrall they turn into an ogre. Bigger, meaner, and shoot laser beams from their eyeless face, but somnetimes they fail to transform and just soak up the dark magic of the wizards. Atleast thats what the tower's top tier warlocks theorize to be the case. We could be sure if we see it for ourselves and thats not happening, but what I do know is that they explode and it hurts. Knowing whats coming all I could do is brace for impact and say one thing...

"Oh shit."

BAROOM*

The explosion took out everything in its small radius, even the other thralls. If it wasn't for my force barrier, my ghost would be standing by for resurrection. Thankfully, all it manage to was shred my armor . Nothing my ghost can't fix.

BOOM*

Thats if a random knight doesn't delay my ghost by blasting me off my feet with a hive boomer. I swear by the Traveler, I don't understand how the hive craft this stuff, but man is it effective. It shoots a ball of arc coming at you like a cannon. Its not something you want to get hit by.

"Aaah!"

The sneak attack sends me flying back down to the lower levels, crashing down hard. Luckily, my ghost was ready this time and immediately went to work fixing my armor, but before it finished a group of thralls pounced on me. Normally I could have easily batted them off, but I'm still dazed from the boomer shot, my armor is still in need of repairs, and they completely blindsided me. I wasn't prepared and they let me have it. With their claws charged with arc, they tore my already damaged armor into wet paper.

"Aaaaaah!" I was screaming to the top of my lungs. The pain was excruciating and any minute now they were going to destroy my physical body and eat my light.

"I'm coming Sam!"

BearBear came in like a electric phantom. He just zipped in front of me, with his Blade Dancer active, and atomized every thrall around me. I get to my feet only to fall to a knee in sheet agony. Whatever the thralls managed to hit was pretty important because I wasn'r getting up. Ghost materialized and immediately went to work fixing my armor and heal my wounds while BearBear defended me from acolyte fire. When ghost disappear I rose to full height, completely healed. I take out my machine gun, the Thunderlord, and riddled everything with bullets until they hit the floor dead. BearBear, now back to normal, walk up to me.

"Curse thrall?"

"Curse thrall."

He shakes his head and immediately turns around and runs off to take out the wizard floating above the carnage. What can I say? I tend to hit a curse thrall from time to time, so what? I jump back up to see two more knights join up with the first one that shot me. Time for some payback. I boost to my maximum height and slam back down with the power of the

Fist of Havoc, completely erasing the knights from existence. BearBear comes up and joins me as my power disperses.

"Hey, BearBear?"

"What?"

"Do you think Spas needs help over there?"

 **RAAAGH!**

We turn around and look over to the opposite level to see the last knight disintergtrate from the blistering heat that is the Sorch Touch.

"Naaah. I think she gots it under control."

"Definitely."

 _"Its reconfiguring. Hang tight."_ The ghost said.

Okay, atleast theres some progress. Now we just got to hold on alittle more. Whats next?

 **RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGH!!!**

Oh great...acolytes.

From the bottom levels, doors open up to reveal waves of acolytes. All of them ready to light us up with their void guns. When they started shooting it looked like a shower of purple firecrackers. Except, they only detonate with pretty lights when they hit

you. A literal shower of void lights went off as we all took to the air to avoid the swarming mass of acolytes below. Spas tossed her solar grenade down, causing a mini sun to develope, slowly eroding the acolytes. Some died from the blistering heat, but others barely flinched.

"Dammit, they released hollows."

By the travelers light, they are annoying. All races have those who are tougher than the rest. Amongst the Hive you have hollows. They have tougher exoskeletons than others in their caste, making them physically more durable. You got hollow wizards, knights, acolytes, hell even hollow thralls. Many curse thralls are usually hollow. Probably due to the power they've grown swollen with. They take more hits and more shots to take down, usually it amounts up to alot of ammo being wasted.

"Samster, can you use your Fist of Havoc?" She asked me.

"No. I just used it already. I need more time."

See, in order to use our most badass powers, we need alot of light to harness. We can generate it naturall over time, but can speed up the process if we kill enemies of the darkness. Sort of a symbolic thing really. Kill the darkness and your light grows kinda thing. But right now I'm drain completely.

"Fine, I'll use my Nova Bomb."

She lit up with void power until it condensed into her hand. She blasted one BIG ball of void straight into the ground and consumed them all in void light. Those that didn't die immediately were killed by the energy it left behind. All that was left were the six knights and wizards. Good thing that Nova Bomb made some lovely light orbs. Gonna need the boost. I walk towards them and touch them, instantly absorbing them.

Now to take care of the knights and wizards. Two knights come at me, but I play defensive and jump over them. Narrowly avoiding thier boomer shots. I pulled out my scout rifle, the Hung Jury SR4, and empty my clip into their faces. Every shot to the head made them flinch and stagger back. Armor-piercing rounds are the best aren't they? As I landed I feel an intense pain surround me as everthing around me gets dark. Darkness cloud. Stupid wizard magic. It was getting hard to stand as my legs buckled under my own weight. My light is fading ever so slowly. Inside od the cloud all movement from those made from the light is slowed down considerably. This isn't good. I need help right now. As the knights recover from the intial attack, they walk into the cloud of darkness without any hinderance.They take aim with their boomers to deliver the final blow.

 **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!!!!**

 ***BAM** *

I look up to see one of the knights's head explode right next to the other, burning him and knocking his shot off course at the wizard. She effortlessly dodges the projectile like nothing and hisses at the person above her.

"Who the hell just-"

"Up here Sam."

I look up to see BearBear. The barrel of his sniper, theStillpiecer, smoking.

"Don't tell me you were about to die by a single knight?"

"There was two you at first. Thats when the wizard Spas was suppose to handle jumped in."

"You try hitting her. The bitch doesn't stay still." Spas said as she emptied her hand cannon, the Ill Will, trying to tag the wizard to no avail. She shoots the final round into the wizard's head, finally hitting her and destroying her weakened shield allong with it

"My god, how powerful is that thing?!" I said in shock and astonishment.

"It has a lovely perk that makes any random round extremely powerful. Guess I lucked out."

 **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!**

I look up to see the last knight hit BearBear off the upper platform. He recovered and midair and double jumped to the other platform with Spas. A red energy swirled around the knights as he made an astonishing leap all the way to the other platform.

"I think he might be enraged." BearBear said.

"Nah BearBear, what makes you say that?" Spas loves to be sarcastic.

Spas through a shatter grenade infront of him. the ball of energy split of into multiple little prisms and detonated all together around the knight. Normally the shatter grenade was a oneshot kill to all normal enemies, but this hollowed knight was soaking up damage, but BearBear's throwing knife was a good finisher. The knight froze in place before desintergrating into ash. We stop to take a breath, while our ghosts healed us again.

 _"I'm starting to sense a pattern! Shouldn't be long!"_

"Oh my GOD! How long will this take?!" I screamed. This is starting to get annoying really fast!

"Calm down Samster, the ghost should be almost done. Just hold on." Spas reassured me.

We see the enemies come from the last two doors from the back of the room. The doors reveil two cleaver wielding knights with a small army of curse thralls. Ok thats simple enou-

"BOOMERS!" Spas screamed as a volley of arc energy splash down damaging everything it touch. From behind the swarm of curse thralls comes a group of acolytes, four boomer knights, and the gaurdian of the door Mormu, Xol spawn herself.

"We kill her the rest of the hive will retreat." BearBear said.

"Good to know, but first lets deal with the other hive memebers first."

We each take aim, shooting down every curse thrall from a distance, eradicating the sword knights and some of the acolytes in the process, but thats only the beginning. We still a few acolytes left and those stupid boomer knights are hanging back, shooting their boomers from a distance like mortars. And Mormu is providing cover fire with her hive magic.

I herd the rest of the acolytes into a small enough group and jump off my platfrom. I had my ghost switch my helmet to the Helm of Saint-14 and popped my Ward of Dawn over them all. With this helmet, all enemies in my shield are blinded, leaving them defenseless to my sweet exotic rocket launcher, the Dragon's Breath. With the Armor of Light activated in my bubble, I'm durable enough to take a few rockets to the face without flinching, so I simple aim down at the groung and pulled the trigger.

 **KABOOOOOM***

Those that weren't killed by the initial explosion was killed by the tiny sun my Dragon's Breath left behind. All thats left is Mormu and the-

 **BOOM***

 ***BOOM***

 ***BABOOM***

I stumble as my Ward of Dawn comes under assult by the boomers' powerful arc energy, but that left a small window of opportunity that Spas happily took. She leapt off the platform and into the air and activated her Sunbringer. Her golden wings sprung to life as she was consumed by so much light that she combusted into great flames of power. She flung grenade after grenade, slinging sticky grenades all over the knights and the area around them. When they went off they consumed tue small space in fire and all that was left was ash. As my Ward of Dawn ended and Spas's Sunbringers light faded like the passing sun, we took ain at her. Me with my scout rifle, the Hung Jury SR4, and Spas with her exotic auto rifle, the Red Death, respectively.

The wizard screamed at us and turned tail to try and make a hasty escape.

 **BOOM***

Thats if BearBear's Gunslinger wasn't aimed and ready. He fired once and she combusted in miniture explosions as she was swallowed in fire. She released one last banshee scream before falling apart into ash and fire. I walked up to BearBear with Spas as we regroup back at the door.

"Great job team, good work. With Mormu gone, the Hive should leave us alone for now." Spas said.

"Sweet, I don't think I had enough bullets in my Gunslinger for anymors Hive."

"Speaking of which, you mind turning that thing off? It starting to give my optical receptors and overload."

"Oh right." He takes a deep breath and the fires around him die off as he reverts back to normal.

" _Got it! The gate's opening!"_ BearBear's ghost said as he dematerialized back into his armor.

The gates split open to reveal a narrow cave opening, which we hurry through. We pass run through the cave tunnel with the only thing lighting our way being green crystals. We get through the tunnel to a small circular space with a massive chain coming through the ceiling and floor. A small set of stairs lead down to the middle of the room and another back up. A few acolytes and thralls run out from cover to ambush us, only to be put down by our might. As we get to the door we go around the structural foundations to see a hollow knight and a ogre. Uh oh.

The knight pointed his gun up into the air as he roared his orders at the ogre. Commanding it to direct its rage at us. The ogres face lit up purple as it blast a purple beam of energy at us. BearBear and Spas managed to get out of the way in time, but I was too close to avoid the ogre and his unholy wrath. The beam burned through my armor and my mechnical body altogether. My circuitry melted away and all that was left was my ghost, slowly reviving me. BearBear and Spas must of killed them because when I came to, the ogre was breaking down into fire alongside the knight.

"That. Hurt. Alot."

"Put a bandage over it later. Lets go." Spas said as she walked through the door. Smart ass.

As we walk through the door and are met with nothing but darkness and emptiness, our ghost lit the way. We exit out the end of the corridors to see a small bridge. As we cross it we look to our left to see similar bridges connecting to the otherside of the cave space. Suddenly, a monstrous howl is heard from further below. Echoing throughout the cavern.

"We must be getting close to our target" Spas said.

We enter down a corridor with a flight of stairs and made our way down. As we make it to the bottom, we entered the Circle of Bones, one of their many central chambers. We get halted by a few knights, a bunch of acolytes, and a couple of thralls, but we sweep through them no problem. As we approach the holding chambers we see a Hive Tomb Ship in the distance drop off a new batch of Hive. We decided to leave them be and move on with the mission. As we approuch the doors to the chambers two sword wielding hollow knights block our path. We pull out out shotguns and aim for the head. Lets jist said it was over before it started. Run throught door and into the holding chamber and stop as we see something we wish we could unsee.

With large altars surrounding it and chains to keep it in the center, we see the largest ogre ever documented. It was covered in a thick armory hide. It had disgusting sores on the top of its head and large braces on its arms glowing with a green energy (probably some sorta hive magic). It arms and chest were restrained by chains in the middle of the flor to keep it there. I know ogres are said to be uncontrollable, but atleast they are allowed to move about with other Hive. To have this...this _thing_ restrained goes to show the level of power this thing has. If the Hive fear this things power to such an extent we need to stay alert. For now its chained up and unaware of our presence. That should give us time to come up with a plan to-

" _Well, at least it's chained up..."_ My ghost was said.

It must have heard him because no sooner did he say that, Phogoth pull against his chains and with little effort, shattered them. Immediately, it blasted a void beam with a vengeful roar. We took cover, not wanting to get hit by the ogre's rage.

"You just had to jinx it for us didn't you?Why not just say 'least it doesn't have an army to back him up' ."

Suddenly a barrage of arc shots splashed against the pillar I was behind. I peek out of cover to see a group of knights, all with boomers, roaring mockingly at us from a ledge. Waves of thralls started coming from every door in the area and acolytes swarm the beast's feet.

A literal army of Hive just came to give us a welcoming party.

"I guess this is the 'Phogoth the Untamed' Ikora's hidden was talking about." BearBear said.

"Well guys, its time to bring goliath down. Anyone got a rock?" Spas said jokingly.

"This is NOT the time for jokes!" I shouted.

"Alright guys, lets show these walking bugs what happens when you step up to the light of a guardian!"

Its time to shine.

 **End of Chapter**


	5. announcment

Oh my god i have so many spelling and grammar errors in all 3 chapters!!!!

this cannot continue!

so i will postpone chapter 5 when im done with all this schoolwork i have so i can properly focus.

the qualoty of the story should be much better in chapter 5 and so on.

thanks!

dont worry i not forgetting this story anytime soon. i always wanted to do this and im committed no matter how long it takes. i only hope you will be patient with me.


End file.
